Pazzia D'amore Locura de amor
by hokagay
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando la persona que significaba todo para ti te es arrebatada, dejándote solo con tu precaria salud mental y ya no hay nadie que aleje las confusas imágenes que aparecen en tu cabeza? ¿Cuando estas a punto de dejar este mundo con el único deseo de volver a verle y se te concede pero las cosas no son como esperabas? {10027} [AU - Divergencia canon]


**1**

El dolor nos lleva a cometer locuras y hacemos cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que soportar más tiempo la sensación de vacío interminable que produce la perdida de la persona amada.

Tsunayoshi había muerto la noche de un 5 de marzo a los 24 años de edad, por una bala directo directa en su corazón mientras forcejeaba con los delincuentes que lo asaltaron en el camino mientras volvía a casa del trabajo. La policía nunca encontró a los culpables y termino cerrando el caso, no importo cuanto Byakuran alego para que se reabriera el caso, al no ser un familiar directo y al no estar validado por la ley como la legitima pareja del joven a pesar de que llevaban más de 6 años juntos; sus quejas no fueron tomadas en cuenta.

Tsunayoshi era el significado de su existencia y lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo cuando las imágenes de sí mismo haciendo cosas que no recordaba, en distintos lugares y tiempos llenaban su cabeza. Una vida sin Tsunayoshi no era vida, tenía ese pensamiento en mente cuando estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo en la habitación llena de fotos de su amor perdido cuando el hombre con una máscara de hierro con diseño a cuadros apareció frente a él.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunta Byakuran, el arma que segundos antes estaba contra su cabeza ahora apunta al intruso –

– Puedes decirme _Chekerface_ – responde el hombre de la máscara – ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo, no es así? Ver a Sawada Tsunayoshi una vez más

Byakuran asiente bajando el arma lentamente sin soltarla de su agarre, pero dispuesto a escuchar al hombre

– ¿Aceptarías si te digo que puede darte una nueva oportunidad para verlo? – Pregunta Chekerface estirando su mano enguantada a Byakuran para que la tome–

– ¡Por supuesto! – Exclama el platinado dejando el arma y tomando la mano extendida en su dirección–

– ¿Quieres saber el precio que tendrá cumplir tu deseo? – Pregunta el hombre de la máscara mirando al hombre de menor estatura –

– El precio no importa – responde Byakuran rápidamente – tampoco las consecuencias, solo quiero verlo

– Eres un hombre interesante – dice Chekerface tronando sus dedos haciendo que el escenario cambie, ahora ambos están el interior de una gran mansión y Byakuran frunce su ceño al percatarse que frente a ellos hay una persona idéntica a él – Por eso te daré una pequeña ayuda, el hombre frente a ti es tu de un mundo alterno, es el jefe de una gran familia mafiosa italiana. Si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo y volver a encontrarte con Sawada Tsunayoshi debes eliminar todo lo que se pueda volver un obstáculo en el futuro, recuerda eso.

Y al pronunciar esas palabras el hombre de la máscara desapareció de la misma forma que llego a su vida. Su versión alterna se da cuenta de su repentina aparición en la habitación y decide acercársele para inspeccionarlo, grave error. Una vez su mafiosa versión estuvo al alcance, lo tomo por el cuello y extinguió la vida de aquel cuerpo asfixiándolo. Intercambio ropa con el cadáver, tomo el anillo que portaba en el dedo medio de la mano derecha para ponerlo en su propia mano, soporto las arcadas que le causaba el nauseabundo olor que desprendía la ahora quemada piel del rostro que era idéntico al suyo y ahora estaba deformado. Inhalo profundamente antes de dar un fuerte grito, haciendo que sus guardias se precipitaran dentro de la habitación y vieran con horror la escena

– ¡Jefe! – Grita Kikyō examinando que no hayan heridas en el cuerpo del platinado– ¿Está bien?

Byakuran asiente sin pronunciar palabra, en su mundo Kikyō es uno de sus compañeros de trabajo que siempre es golpeado por el jefe por ser "incompetente", es algo extraño cómo funciona el mundo y como un mínimo detalle puede liderar a una serie de acontecimientos distintos

– Quiero que sea cremado y las cenizas sean tiradas a la basura – ordena Byakuran mientras tres de sus hombres cargan el cadáver y un "Sí, jefe" al unísono se escucha como respuesta –

– El traje que pidió para la fiesta de la jefa Giglio Nero está listo en su habitación –Reporta Kikyō – y el regalo fue enviado hoy, un caballo pura sangre

– Gracias por encargarte de todo, estoy un poco mareado – miente Byakuran – ¿Podrías llevarme a mi habitación?

– Por supuesto – responde Kikyō abriendo la puerta para el platinado e indicándole qué camino seguir –

 **2**

Byakuran da un sorbo al vino tinto que hay en su copa, mientras finge estar interesado en la conversación que mantienen las personas a su alrededor. La música de ambiente es proporcionada por un sofisticado cuarteto de cuerdas

– ¿Estas interesado en invertir en las armas que Albertino traerá? Las consiguió por un decomiso de la policía americana a un muy buen precio – Comenta Federico, uno de los mafiosos que no lo ha dejado solo ni por un segundo desde que llego, enredándolo en una conversación insignificante con otros mafiosos igual de molestos–

– No es de mi interés – contesta Byakuran de manera educada moviendo el vino en su copa– Tengo ingenieros del mejor nivel trabajando en el desarrollo de nuevas armas

– Como siempre tan avanzado y sorprendente – menciona Donatello, el jefe de un pequeño grupo mafioso con una sonrisa amarga –

– Solo hago uso de la gente talentosa que hay en mi familia – explica Byakuran para luego dar un sorbo a su copa, los murmullos a su alrededor se intensifican cuando se anuncia la llegada de alguien cuyo nombre no pudo escuchar –

– Me parecía raro que él no hubiera venido – comenta Federico – Tengo entendido que el mantiene una buena relación con Yuni

– Es por el arcobaleno – dice Donatello moviendo su mano como restándole importancia – No es secreto para nadie como la mayor parte de los arcobalenos parecen gravitar a su alrededor

– ¿Quién? – Pregunta Byakuran de pronto interesado en este nuevo personaje–

– Sawada Tsunayoshi – responde Federico – el jefe de la Vongola

El hombre de cabello platinado se abre paso entre la multitud de personas para poder verlo. Su corazón parece dar un vuelco cuando distingue el tan familiar cabello castaño y la pequeña figura vestida en un costoso traje negro con un manto del mismo color colgando de sus hombros, el joven es seguido por tres hombres y dos de ellos se mantienen especialmente cerca.

El jefe Vongola besa en la mejilla a la cumpleañera con quien intercambia un par de palabras antes de sonreír de aquella manera radiante que Byakuran tanto extraño. Mientras el hombre de fedora habla con Yuni el joven Vongola se aleja en otra dirección siendo seguido por Yamamoto y Gokudera, de pronto es arrastrado a un abrazo por un hombre de cabello rubio. Sin poder soportar más su necesidad de interactuar con Tsunayoshi se acerca donde el joven se encuentra, pero los guardianes del Vongola le impiden acercarse como el desea

– Buenas tardes – Saluda Byakuran intentando llamar la atención de Tsuna, pero ambos hombres se mantienen en su posición mirándolo de manera desconfiada –

– Hayato, Takeshi – dice el décimo y ambos hombres le abren paso – Buenas tardes – Saluda de vuelta Tsuna tendiendo su mano para estrecharla la del platinado – ¿Usted es?

– Byakuran – Responde, tomando la mano del joven mafioso para acercarla a sus labios y besar los blancos nudillos – El jefe de la Familia Gesso

Un brusco golpe en su mano le hace soltar el agarre que tenía sobre la cálida mano de Tsunayoshi y mira con aura asesina al hombre de patillas rizadas

– ¡Reborn! – Regaña Tsuna al Hitman quien no se molesta en parecer arrepentido– Lo siento por su actitud, yo soy Tsunayoshi Sawada

– Encantado, Tsunayoshi-kun –

– Es una magnifica coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí – comenta Tsuna – He intentado contactar con usted varias veces pero nunca estaba en el país

– De haber sabido que Tsunayoshi-kun era tan guapo hubiera agendado una reunión antes – dice Byakuran para recibir a cambio una sonrisa incomoda del décimo y la mirada asesina de tres hitman profesionales

– Tsuna vamos a saludar a los demás – dice Dino intentando disipar el tenso ambiente – Fon, Colonello y Skull no han dejado de preguntar por ti

– Claro. Espero que podamos reunirnos nuevamente bajo otras circunstancias, Byakuran – El décimo Vongola mueve su mano en señal de despedida para dar la vuelta y caminar en la dirección que el jefe de la familia Cavallone señala. Yamamoto voltea para mirar de manera amenazante una última vez al platinado, dejándole claro que no se vuelva a acercar a ellos y se posiciona a la izquierda de Tsuna hablándole de manera animada, logrando que el joven se ría.

 **3**

– Él no es como mi Tsunayoshi – exclama Byakuran cuando Chekerface aparece a los pies de la cama unos días después de aquel (re)encuentro

– Por supuesto que no – responde el hombre la máscara golpeando con su bastón el piso – Este Tsunayoshi ha sido el objeto de secuestros e intentos de asesinatos desde los 14 años, ha sido el jefe de la Vongola desde los 18 y con eso su desconfianza hacia las personas aumento, solo confía en sus guardianes, los arcobaleno y algunas familias aliadas a pesar de que tiene alianza con casi toda Italia. En cambio tu Tsunayoshi era un chico normal, con un trabajo promedio y ustedes dos se conocieron por casualidad en un hospital donde el padre de Tsunayoshi estaba internado y tú atendías a sesiones con un psicólogo

Byakuran suspira sin saber que responder porque Chekerface tiene razón, vio con sus propios ojos como un pequeño suceso es capaz de cambiar todo el curso de una vida y eso es lo que paso con Tsunayoshi, pero aquella sonrisa radiante que tiene grabada en la memoria y la amabilidad con la que trata a todo el mundo permanecen ahí. Solo tiene que acercarse, conocer a este tsunayoshi que ama (porque no importa en qué mundo, tsunayoshi es tsunayoshi y solo eso basta para que Byakuran se vuelva a enamorar de él una y otra vez)

– Este mundo es difícil – dice Chekerface – aquí la gente se rige por la **omertá** y los métodos tradicionales no funcionan, aquí la gente hace lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir y conseguir lo que se desea

– Todo está permitido – concluye Byakuran mientras el hombre de la máscara desaparece –

 **4**

Byakuran acomoda su corbata mientras la limusina se estaciona frente a la gran mansión Vongola, el chofer le abre la puerta e inclina su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia cuando el platinado se aleja.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunta Gokudera dando una calada a su cigarrillo mientras se apoya en la puerta de entrada –

– Quiero hablar con Tsunayoshi-kun – explica Byakuran cruzándose de brazos – después de todo es él quien ha intentado tener una reunión conmigo

Gokudera suspira, tirando su cigarrillo hacia un costado e indicándole al platinado que lo siga. Byakuran observa a su alrededor tomando nota de las distintas obras de arte colgadas en las paredes y los visiblemente costosos muebles, sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando se detienen frente a una puerta y el guardián de la tormenta golpea con sus nudillos la puerta antes de abrirla

– Décimo, el jefe de la Familia Gesso ha venido sin una invitación, pero desea hablar con usted –

– Hazlo pasar – responde Tsuna poniéndose de pie para recibir al platinado

– Tsunayoshi-kun – saluda Byakuran tomando la mano del joven Vongola para luego dejar un beso sobre los nudillos –

– Gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir, ¿te puedo ofrecer algo para beber? – dice Tsuna señalando el sillón frente a su escritorio para que tome asiento –

– No, muchas gracias – responde Byakuran tomando asiento, cruzando sus piernas para apoyar las manos unidas sobre sus rodillas –

Tsuna toma asiento detrás de su escritorio dejando a un lado los papeles que debía firmar para prestar toda su atención al platinado jefe

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

– Ya que Tsunayoshi-kun intento tanto tiempo ponerse en contacto conmigo no sería un caballero sino viniera por mí mismo a saber que necesita – dice Byakuran–

– No es necesario el uso del honorifico, nadie que no sea de mi familia lo ocupa aquí en Italia – agrega Tsuna –

– ¿Entonces, de qué querías hablar? – pregunta Byakuran mirando a Tsuna, sus ojos siguen la forma en que las mano del castaño acomodan el cuello de la camisa blanca –

– Me gustaría una alianza entre nuestras familias – Responde Tsuna –

– Una alianza – repite Byakuran de manera retorica

– Si – confirma el castaño

– ¿Qué podría querer yo de una alianza con la Vongola? – Pregunta Byakuran más para sí mismo que para el castaño – Tengo dinero, poder y tecnología, con ellas puedo hacer más de lo que te imaginas sin necesidad de aliarme con nadie

– Entiendo – suspira Tsuna decepcionado – Lo siento por hacerte perder tu tiempo, Byakuran

– Tsunayoshi-kun… – dice Byakuran intentando acercarse a Tsuna pero una bala pasando junto a su cabeza detiene su accionar –

– Ya rechazaste la oferta– exclama Reborn saliendo del lugar en el que se mantenía oculto – no tienes nada que hacer aquí

Tsuna inclina levemente su cabeza estando de acuerdo con las palabras del hitman y moviendo su mano en forma de despedida al hombre platinado que sale por la puerta, la voz de Gokudera profesando amenazas que se hace cada vez más lejana a medida que se aleja del pasillo le indican que Byakuran ya no está cerca

– Bastardo arrogante, debería haberle disparado entre los ojos – dice Reborn con León transformado en un arma en su mano –

– Está bien, Reborn – dice Tsuna poniendo su mejor sonrisa al arcobaleno del sol – tal vez solo hay que darle tiempo para que lo piense, ya sabes cómo son algunos jefes de la mafia

– No confió en el Tsuna – aclara Reborn – ten eso en mente

– Lo hare – responde Tsuna restándole importancia –

– No hagas el vago, Dame-Tsuna – dice Reborn golpeando en la frente con su dedo índice – aun tienes trabajo por hacer

– mou, Reborn eres tan cruel

 **5**

– ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta Squalo blandiendo su espada al intruso que acababa de aparecer. Toda la varia había sido citada al cuartel principal Vongola, el motivo era que Tsunayoshi deseaba saber porque las facturas de reparaciones del cuartel de varia habían vuelto a duplicar su número el último mes _(¡Todo es culpa del estúpido jefe que destruye todo cuando su filete no queda como a él le gusta!_ ) y decidieron como mayoría que sería Xanxus quien fuera regañado por el Décimo, mientras ellos se divertían en las instalaciones

– Tsunayoshi-kun tiene unos guardianes muy groseros – dice Byakuran con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios – No importa, ¿puedes decirle que estoy aquí?

– Yo no soy un guardián del _mini-boss_ , idiota – grita Squalo moviendo su espada de manera errática – además se encuentra en una reunión con el jefe, ¿seguro que tenías una reunión con él hoy?

– No agende una reunión, solo vine a verlo – explica Byakuran sin mayor interés –

– Entonces deberías retirarte – exige el guardián de la tormenta del décimo cerrando la puerta de la mansión detrás de si – rechazaste de una manera bastante grosera una alianza con la Vongola; no tienes motivos para ver a nuestro jefe

– Pero yo no estoy interesado en la Vongola – responde Byakuran encogiéndose de hombros – solo en Tsunayoshi-kun

Una espeluznante y estruendosa risa se hace escuchar detrás de Gokudera quien se aparta del camino rápidamente revelando a Xanxus cruzado de brazos mientras mira al platinado intruso

– ¿Quién es esta basura? – Pregunta el jefe de la varia a su comandante – Un imbécil si piensa en Tsunayoshi y la Vongola como dos cosas independientes

– El jefe de la familia Gesso que rechazo una alianza con la Vongola – explica Gokudera nuevamente, buscando el encendedor en sus bolsillas para prender su cigarrillo –

– La escoria tiene agallas para presentarse aquí después de rechazar una alianza– dice Xanxus sacando sus armas, ambas pistolas negras cada una adornada con una 'X' roja

– ¿Qué sucede aquí, por qué tanto escándalo? – Pregunta Tsuna apareciendo detrás del jefe de la varia y notando las armas en las manos de este– ¡Xanxus, me acabas de prometer que no harías más destrozos y mírate!

– Basura, no te entrometas ahora – dice Xanxus entre dientes volteando ligeramente para mirar al décimo sin bajar sus armas

– También prometiste que nunca más me dirías "Basura" – reclama Tsuna haciendo un pequeño puchero – Hare que todas las reparaciones del cuartel salgan de sus bolsillos por esto

La risa de Byakuran ante la escena logra sobrepasar la poca paciencia que posee Xanxus quien dispara sus armas en contra del hombre con un tatuaje bajo su ojo izquierdo

– ¡Nos vamos! – Ruge Xanxus a sus camaradas mientras se aleja, cuando pasa junto al jefe de la familia Gesso se detiene para susurrar – Eres hombre muerto si intentas hacer algo a Tsunayoshi

– ¿Byakuran, qué haces aquí? – pregunta Tsuna mirando al platinado para luego mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su mano derecha que ha tomado posición junto a él

– Solo quería visitar a Tsunayoshi-kun – explica Byakuran sonriendo de manera sincera esta vez

– Lo lamento, no puedo atenderte – Responde Tsuna bajando las escaleras cuando ve su vehículo acercarse – voy a una reunión, vamos, Hayato.

– Por supuesto, Décimo – responde el guardián de la tormenta para caminar junto a su jefe dirigiendo una última mirada despectiva al platinado.

Byakuran aprieta sus puños con rabia mientras ve la limusina alejarse, sintiéndose humillado y despreciado por la persona que tanto adora

 **6**

– Señor – llama Kikyō logrando que su jefe deje de mirar por la ventana para prestarle atención – ya tengo todo lo que me pidió investigar

– Excelente – responde Byakuran aplaudiendo –

– Al parecer el punto débil del Décimo Vongola son sus hermanos pequeños – dice Kikyō entregándole el portafolio con fotos – No son sanguíneamente sus hermanos pero han sido adoptados por la familia Sawada.

– Entiendo –

– Cada vez que alguien trata de dañarlos el Décimo saldrá a la defensa y si la situación está en su contra escuchará las peticiones que se le hagan sin oponerse– Explica Kikyō mientras Byakuran mira las fotografías. Kikyō señala la foto de un joven pelinegro – Él es el guardián del rayo del Décimo, actualmente tiene quince años; Sawada intenta mantenerlo alejado de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la mafia y el peligro, por eso mismo siempre se transformado en una debilidad para el Décimo

– Estas son buenas noticias para mí – dice Byakuran sonriendo – tengo un as bajo la manga ahora, Kikyō

– Me alegra oír eso, señor –

 **7**

– _¡Porco dio!_ – Exclama Gokudera cuando ve a aquella indeseable persona nuevamente en la mansión Vongola –

– Aún después de tantos años sigues siendo tan ruidoso – se queja Mukuro ignorando por completo la presencia de la nueva persona –

– Es ese imbécil – señala Gokudera al platinado mafioso – no sé qué busca viniendo aquí sin invitación e intentando ver al Décimo

– ¿Qué negocios tienes con Sawada Tsunayoshi? – Pregunta Mukuro cruzándose de brazos mirando con desprecio al jefe de la familia Gesso

– Solo quiero a Tsunayoshi-kun, eso es todo – responde Byakuran con sinceridad–

– Kufufu – ríe Mukuro mientras un aura aterradora lo rodea y los kanji de números cambian rápidamente en su ojo derecho hasta llegar al número cuatro. No le gusta la mirada en los ojos de ese hombre cuando habla del joven jefe– Es una lástima, pero Tsunayoshi es nuestro cielo y no podemos entregártelo

– ¿No es eso decisión de Tsunayoshi-kun? – dice Byakuran intentando abrirse paso entre ambos guardianes

– Por supuesto que si el Décimo lo decide respetaremos su decisión – responde Gokudera acomodando su caja arma – pero nunca te elegirá

– ¿Hayato? – Llama Tsuna a su guardián de la tormenta – oh, Mukuro está aquí también, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?

– ¿Tsunayoshi-kun? – interrumpe Byakuran no queriendo ser ignorado por el castaño nuevamente –

– Oh, Byakuran – saluda Tsuna – Lo siento por irme así la última vez, de verdad era importante

– No te preocupes – le resta importancia Byakuran –

– ¿Necesitas algo? – Pregunta el Décimo –

– Me gustaría hablar contigo – pide Byakuran y el castaño asiente haciéndole una seña para que lo siga mientras se da media vuelta –

Cuando Byakuran pasa junto a Mukuro este último lo toma del brazo deteniéndolo para que escuche lo que está a punto de decir

– No intentes aprovecharte de la amabilidad de Tsunayoshi– amenaza Mukuro – o experimentaras el infierno en la tierra

Byakuran solo ríe desinteresado apresurando el paso para alcanzar al Vongola quien ya entro en la oficina

– ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar Byakuran? – Pregunta Tsuna, sonriendo al sentir la presencia del arcobaleno del sol escondido dentro de la habitación

– Pensé en tu oferta de una alianza – menciona el platinado caminando hasta la ventana que tiene una hermosa vista al jardín

– ¿En verdad? – Pregunta Tsuna emocionado – ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

– Solo tengo una petición –dice Byakuran alejando su vista del jardín enfocándose en el joven– Quiero que Tsunayoshi-kun se una a mi

– Unir… – repite Tsuna – ¿Unir como en una causa?

– Unir como mi pareja – responde el jefe de la familia Gesso – eso es lo que pido para que la familia Gesso y la Vongola tengan una alianza

– Entonces para mi tristeza no habrá tal alianza bajo aquellas condiciones– responde rápidamente Tsuna al sentir el aura asesina de Reborn creciendo cada segundo – Gracias de todos modos por el ofrecimiento

– ¿Es tan desagradable la idea de tenerme como compañero, Tsunayoshi-kun? – Pregunta Byakuran deteniéndose en la puerta antes de salir – ¿ni siquiera por lo grande que podrían llegar a ser nuestras familias si se unieran en una? Piénsalo, seriamos la mafia más poderosa y toda la gente se rendiría ante nuestro poder

– Es por ese mismo motivo que no me uno a ti – Responde Tsuna agachando la mirada – yo no quiero que la gente me tema ni ser el más poderoso

– Que mal – suspira Byakuran de manera dramática antes de salir. _No quería tener que recurrir a aquel plan, pero no me dejas otra elección Tsunayoshi_ ; es lo que el platinado no dice en voz alta

– Sabia que ese bastardo no se traía nada bueno entre manos – dice el arcobaleno de patillas rizadas saliendo de su escondite –

 **8**

Fueron muchas cosas las que empujaron a Sawada Tsunayoshi para resignarse a su destino y terminar siendo el Décimo jefe de la Familia Vongola, pero en específico la idea de poder cambiar el sangriento legado de la familia por su original propósito de ser un grupo vigilante fue su principal motivación. Sus radicales ideas no agradaron a los antiguos miembros de la Vongola que lo llamaron iluso al intentar cambiar una familia que se había mantenido tan fuerte a través de los años por ese mismo motivo.

Tsuna no dejo que aquel pequeño conflicto interno; en el que para su sorpresa incluso termino recibiendo el apoyo de Xanxus (y por consiguiente el de toda Varia) que amenazo con disparar entre medio de los ojos a _"Cada basura que se entrometa en el camino para crear una Vongola más fuerte"_ , lo detuviera de conseguir su meta. En dos años después de asumir su cargo había conseguido desligar a la Familia de todo negocio sucio como drogas, tráfico de personas y prostitución e incluso tenía una pequeña alianza con la policía local que cada día se hacía más fuerte. Cuando Tsuna cumplió 24 años y seis años como el jefe de la familia, la Vongola ya trabajaba codo a codo con la policía y tenían una alianza con la mayor parte de las familias de Italia.

Y muchas otras cosas habían cambiado junto con Tsuna siendo el décimo, como la maldición de los arcobalenos siendo removida, Mukuro liberado de Vendicare (a partir de su influencia) y Reborn dejando su carrera de asesino independiente para unirse a la vongola como su **consigliere.**

La paz que tanto se había esforzado en establecer en la mafia estaba siendo amenazada y siendo dirigida directamente a él; después de todo, ¿por qué alguien raptaría a Lambo si no es para hacerlo ceder?

…

Encontrar al joven guardián del rayo de la familia Vongola fue sencillo, lo difícil fue capturarlo ya que no dejaba de escapar e intentar pelear de manera testaruda con los subordinados de Byakuran que lograban acercársele. Lambo cayo exhausto luego de ocupar más de 13 veces su **Elettrico cornata** en los enemigos que lo acorralaban.

Seis horas después de haber capturado al joven guardián contacto con la central de la familia Vongola. Cuando la cámara del otro lado encendió pudo ver a un muy molesto Tsunayoshi sus ojos color miel enmarcados por su ceño fruncido y detrás de él, el resto de los guardianes Vongola y el arcobaleno

– ¡Hola Tsunayoshi-kun! – Saluda animadamente Byakuran – ¿Estas molesto?

– ¡Devuélveme a Lambo! – grita el Décimo con sus puños cerrados

– Que malos modales – dice el jefe de la familia Gesso – ¿esa es la manera de pedir las cosas cuando este es mi juego?

– ¡No juegues con nosotros, bastardo! – grita Gokudera de fondo –

– Quiero ver a Lambo – exige Tsuna en un tono de voz sepulcral cuando su mano golpea la mesa. Los guardianes tiemblan levemente al escuchar aquel tono de voz que parece no causar ninguna reacción del jefe gesso –

Byakuran mueve la cámara mostrando a Lambo amarrado en una silla, su boca cubierta con cinta y rastro de lágrimas deslizándose por sus ojos – El pequeño lambo se resistió a ser secuestrado porque no quería causar problemas a su "Tsuna-nii"

– Esta bien, Lambo – dice Tsuna con una voz calmada y dulce, la misma que ocupaba cuando los niños eran pequeños y estaban asustados – ¿Estas herido? – el joven guardián niega moviendo su cabeza – Eso es bueno, mantén la calma

– Estoy aquí, Tsunayoshi-kun – Byakuran gira nuevamente la cámara – así que ahora que viste a tu guardián, ¿escucharas mis demandas?

El castaño asiente cruzándose de brazos

– No quiero ningún movimiento en falso por parte de la Vongola intentando jugar al héroe – advierte Byakuran – y mi petición principal sigue siendo la misma, la unión de la Vongola y la familia gesso a través de la unión de sus dos lideres

– No – responde Tsuna y ante esto sus guardianes abren los ojos sorprendidos – Puedo verlo en tus ojos, no quieres a la Vongola ni a tu propia familia lo que verdaderamente quieres es tenerme a mi

– He sido descubierto – exclama Byakuran llevándose ambas manos a la cara en señal de sorpresa – ¿Qué vas a hacer, Tsunayoshi-kun?

– La Vongola y la familia gesso en paz a través de una alianza, ambas de manera independiente y sus líderes comprometidos entre si – ofrece Tsuna

– ¡No tienes que…! – exclama Mukuro dispuesto a comenzar a discutir con su jefe, los otros guardianes parecen aun no procesar lo que el décimo quiso decir con aquellas palabras

– ¡Mukuro! – Advierte Tsunayoshi volteando levemente para exigirle a su guardián de la niebla que guarde silencio – ¿Qué piensas de mi oferta?

– Bastante complaciente, Tsunayoshi-kun

– Entonces es un trato – responde Tsuna – arreglaremos todo ahora mismo, iré para allá y firmare cualquier cosa que te plazca

– ¡Me haces tan feliz, Tsunayoshi-kun! – ronronea Byakuran antes de que la pantalla quede completamente en negro

– Décimo – susurra Gokudera acercándose a su adorado jefe sin saber que en realidad decir

– Tsuna, esto es muy apresurado – comenta Reborn – podemos pedir ayuda a las familias aliadas e ir a enfrentarlos

– No seré yo quien rompa la paz que se ha creado dentro de la mafia los últimos años, _consigliere_ – dice Tsuna mirando al hombre de patillas rizadas con afecto – Hemos avanzado tanto para retroceder ahora

– No es justo para usted, Décimo – dice Gokudera en lo que parece un susurro –

Tsuna solo niega con la cabeza antes de sonreírle – Mi hermanito pequeño está ahí y si con esto puedo traerlo de vuelta sin sacrificar a nadie más lo haré con gusto

 _¡Te estas sacrificando a ti, una vez más!_ Es el pensamiento compartido de los guardianes que miran a su siempre amable cielo que acepta y recibe a todos

– Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei y Reborn necesito que vengan conmigo – pide Tsuna – Chrome quiero que te quedes con I-Pin asegurándole que Lambo está bien. Mukuro y Hibari no causen destrozos dentro de la mansión mientras no estoy.

 **9**

Como si aún fuera un niño pequeño Lambo se abalanza entre los brazos de Tsuna una vez ha sido desatado y puesto en libertad. El jefe Vongola le acaricia la espalda susurrándole como todo está bien ahora y que no necesita preocuparse de nada más, pero que necesita soltarlo para que Ryohei ocupe sus llamas de tipo sol en el para sanar cualquier herida que pueda tener.

– Puedes revisar estos papeles, en ellos esta explicito todo lo que acordamos hace un rato – explica Byakuran, Tsuna los toma entre sus manos revisando cada punto para luego estampar su firma donde está señalizado

– Espero que entiendas bien lo que significa este contrato, Byakuran – dice Tsuna gentilmente mientras le entrega su copia de los papales a Gokudera –

– Por supuesto que Tsunayoshi-kun ahora es mi pareja – responde Byakuran sonriendo. Al fin después de tanto Tsunayoshi vuelve a ser suyo, como en su mundo que ahora parece tan difuso y que no puede diferenciar demasiado del presente –

– Nunca olvides esto, Byakuran – dice Tsuna– Yo solo cumpliré con mi rol de "lugar al que acudes en tu necesidad" pero yo no soy tu amante por lo cual nunca te perteneceré solo a ti, tampoco soy tu "cariñito", nunca me enamorare de ti y esto para mí no es nada más que negocios. Tú tienes lo que quieres y yo conseguí la alianza que quería.

Byakuran mira directamente a los ojos color miel que no le devuelven ningún afecto porque este no es su Tsunayoshi ni nunca lo será, lo ha sabido desde el principio y estas son las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero acepta lo dicho por el décimo asintiendo con su cabeza, puede vivir con los sentimientos lejanos de otro mundo proyectados en este…porque en este tiempo Tsunayoshi si existe.

Eso es lo único que siempre ha importado


End file.
